bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
is an enemy and one of the physical-existing Butcher Gang enemies encountered from the third to the fifth chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a massively twisted clone of Edgar with Barley's maimed head and few driftless cartoon character parts. Bestiary Description Out of all Butcher Gang enemies, however, Striker's mutilation is by far the worst, with Barley's head attaching onto Edgar's body along with few cartoon character body parts, like a hybrid. The whole descriptive looks is enough to make his appearance entirely unrecognizable and bizarrely different to his original form (Edgar) for comparison. The evidence regarding Striker's head identified as Barley's is the shape, appearing oval-shaped with a triangular "forehead" part of the "black outlines" around the outside of his face, different to Edgar's which was completely round and sporting a circular outline "forehead". The familiarity of Barley's head, however, was heavily toned down, with two shoelace-like straps sewn onto his forehead and sporting an extra mouth with chattering, maniacal teeth on the top of his head. The lower part of his face (mouth, cheeks, beard, and a nose) is replaced with somewhat darker-colored cartoon lips sewn together whilst possessing only few amount of stitches. His right eyepatch was replaced with a movable human-like eyeball, placing in the right eye-socket with three straps, and a left non-mutilated pie eye gazed in a shocked emotion. The original Barley's ears are replaced with Edgar's small squarish ears printed by several white boils. The overall looks on Barley's both head and face gives a faint resemblance to Edgar's. The four upper legs for Striker's Edgar body are replaced with three, thin arms ending with hands that wore two-darted white gloves, taken from some anonymous cartoon characters. However, his both left arms are fused into one with an extender bar which acts as his main weapon, with a hose connecting the bar to what seems to resemble some kind of "lips" opened wide. What remains for Edgar's body is a long pear-shaped stomach and two short legs with shoes. Because of both ankle disorder, his right foot weirdly moves when walking in non-alarm state, and drags his left foot when running. Regardless though, he is a very fast runner. Behavior Striker speaks in gibberish words while making some noises, similar to other Butcher Gang enemies. However, he does speak some nearly clear words such as "HIT ME!" and "YEAH YEAH YEAH!". Like his colleagues, Piper and Fisher, Striker appears randomly wandering around certain areas of the workshop (in his case, Level P). If he spots Henry, Striker will rush to him quickly and if possible will hit him with a long range punching attack of his extendable left arm. Considering his speed, Striker is the fastest out of all other Butcher Gang enemies. Strategy In Chapter 3, if in battle, the player should try to keep their distance, as Striker has a very high range, but since his attacks are weak, Henry can tank a few hits making fighting him easy. If Henry is low on health, he should try to reach the elevator or a Little Miracle Station, as running away from Striker can result in receiving more damage because of his high speed and range, and would not even stop following until Henry reached the hiding spots. If multiple Butcher Gang members are in the area, it's best to get rid of Striker first since he's the only member that can outrun Henry, not allowing him to regenerate health. Like the two other Butcher Gang enemies, Striker will die instantly when approaching too close to Ink Bendy's ink masses. He takes the 6 hits from the plunger, 5 from the Gent pipe along with the syringe, and 3 from the axe / Tommy Gun. In Chapter 4, there is no weapon to fend off Striker along with Piper and Fisher. However, the empty Bacon Soup can will lure them around toward the other side for distraction. If Striker saw Henry, best way is always run away specially by sprinting and jumping, repeating it strategically until the objective is complete. Using the limited-only weapon-type empty Bacon Soup cans on Striker will outright kill him, with only 2 hits. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Early on in the chapter, Henry can see a few clones of Striker laying dead in the giant pool of ink from the flooded morgue, where the strapped Boris and Piper clones, and few hanging clones of Fisher are found. Striker first dwells in the areas of Level P along with its few other locations including both the small workshop area and the operation room while Henry is collecting valve cores for Twisted Alice. In this task, Striker's extendable left arm is attached with a valve core. Henry will manage to obtain the valve core after killing Striker. Striker will later respawn during Henry's other progressing tasks. In the task of defending Twisted Alice's room, Striker, along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, intrudes Level 9 and Henry needs to wipe out all of them before taking the next final task. On both locations of Level 14, multiple corpses of Striker, Fisher, and Piper, are seen scattered around the ink flood. Striker's corpse with the very first ink heart in his hand was located next to the deck from the elevator's area spot, and some other corpses can be randomly located with one ink heart. At the toy machine room's secret area of the toy machine room after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever, activating the second lever will spawn multiple Butcher Gang enemies at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Striker. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Striker, along with other Butcher Gang enemies, returns in the fourth chapter. They are only encountered in the Research and Design department of Bendy Land, where they gather around a fire in a barrel. Henry must use empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction and draw them away from the entrances to nearby rooms, before he can enter to pull the lever to power up the Haunted House. A deceased Striker can be found in the Attraction Storage department, laying beside some shelves containing gondolas for the Haunted House among other things. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Striker returns in the final chapter, guarding the administration hallways along with Piper and Fisher for preventing Henry to filling the task. Trivia ;General * Striker in his original concept art has few slightly different details that were changed or absent in-game: a lighter color for his sewn lips, lacking an extra right arm, few materials on his right arm and a connected hose, few ink drips under the head, and a gun scope attaching to his extender bar arm. * Striker's name is most likely referred to how he strikes Henry with his extendable arm. * Striker, as the "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced to "speak no evil" due his main mouth sewn shut with stitches. * Striker is the only "Butcher Gang" enemy to never equip a weapon based on the ones Henry wields or obtain. Instead, the extender bar for his left arm was his own original weapon. * Striker's design, which is far different to the original variant Edgar, may have similarities to some anthropomorphic spider characters seen in cartoons, such as the character from the Silly Symphony short "Woodland Café" and Nails from the live-action/animated film Cool World. * Striker has his own death animation found in the game files, along with two other Butcher Gang enemies. Although this animation went unused, resulting Striker to turn ragdoll instead upon killed. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Striker, along with Piper, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the trailer room. He is also later seen running across the bridge. * Mike Mood posts a humorous video on testing dialogue for the Butcher Gang enemies. Done by Mike, Striker says some random lines like "Oh gee oh boy I'm a Striker."."the good ol' days" - Mike Mood. September 25, 2018. Twitter. * There are some early differences for Striker's mechanics prior to the release of Chapter 4: ** In both update patch 1.3.0 and 1.3.1: *** There was a post-credit image showing Striker in the ink-filled room with Piper, Fisher, and a Swollen Searcher. This image only shows later after choosing the "demon path" room. ** In update patch 1.3.0: *** Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Striker randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level P. *** Striker never carries the valve core during the task of locating the said items. *** On Level 9 during the confrontation against the "Butcher Gang" enemies while defending Physical Alice's entrance, killing Striker will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. *** Getting killed by the Butcher Gang enemies while near the Bendy statue will cause the bug to occur for Henry to get trapped in an endless loop of getting killed and respawning due to constant attacks from the nearest Butcher Gang enemies. * There is a very rare bug causing Striker's entire model to stretch in a strong glitching away upon dying. It is unknown if this bug was fixed upon Chapter 4's release. References ru:Страйкер pl:Młotkarz Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:Butcher Gang Category:BATIM monsters Category:BATDR monsters